


Black & Gold

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abuse, Boston Bruins, Columbus Blue Jackets, Dallas Stars, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Little Story on why Seguin, Ference, Horton and Peverley were all let go around the same time. NONE OF THIS IS ACTUALLY TRUE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any bad spelling my phone has shitty auto correct. Hope you all enjoy and sorry if any of your favorite Bruins were left out!

It all started at the beginning of the season. Everything was fine before then. Ference and Horton had been together since 2010. Their relationship wasn’t public since this is the NHL but there teammates mostly knew. Ference still isn’t sure why it started, he just remembers after a tough lost to Buffalo in January, coming home and getting punched in the face by Nathan.  
At first instincts if you knew Andrew Ference you would never have guessed he and Nathan Horton were together. They weren’t as compatible as most normal couples. But when they first met it seemed as though those things could be put behind them and when they first kissed in a dingy bar down in Tampa Andrew thought that maybe it was true love. Nathan was a good guy, he paid for suppers, held doors open but sometimes he had an anger issue.

After that night Ference thought it wouldn’t happen again. He just pretended nothing had happened and went on with the season. Even when Pevs asked why his face was starting to bruise he just lied. Lying is what all victims of domestic abuse do, because if they tell the truth things are just going to get worse.  
It happens again in February, 3 punches to the face after a loss, a sorry kiss an hour later when he’s crying in their bed. 

When it happens the third time though,

Andrew grabbed his keys and got in the car. His nose was probably bleeding still and his eyes were watery as hell but he wasn’t going to just crawl into bed and cry again. He wasn’t really sure where he was going but he had to leave. He ended up at Bergy’s. He made him some tea and didn’t make him tell him anything and let him crash on the couch for a few nights. After the third night of sleeping on his couch he decided to try going home whish just ended in Nathan screaming at him before the game and later pushing him into the shower wall before he went to bed.   
Andrew started staying at Bergeon’s a lot more after that. He would sleep on the couch for a few nights and then go home and try to get Horton to forgive him. Then in April after Horton punched him in the ribs and made him throw up, he was banging on Bergy’s door when Lucic opened it. That couldn’t be good. Lucic and Horton have been best friends since Horton came to Boston and if Lucic wasn’t an idiot (though that could be questioned sometimes) he was going to know what was up. He still let him in and while Bergy was dishing Andrew a plate of food and Marchy was getting him a small ice pack for his ribs he didn’t notice that Lucic was texting Nathan from underneath the table telling him where Andrew was.

The day after that when Andrew woke up at 7 with bruised ribs and 2 black eyes and a sore ass with Nathan’s arm around him he knew he was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

Pevs pulled him aside next practice and looked him over. He had a feeling something was up since Andrew had gotten so quite the last few months. He told Andrew he was coming home with him instead tonight after the game and Andrew couldn’t have been more thankful. He told Pevs and Marc later when he was helping clean up about what had been happening and how he has no where to stay now that Lucic is keeping an eye on him too. Rich told him not to worry about Milan and said he could use the guest room as long as he wanted. 

After about a week and a half of staying with Pevs and Marc, Ference was finally feeling better and wasn’t as worried about going to the games and practice since Pevs was keeping an eye on him. When they beat the Leafs in 7 though most of the team was going out for drinks but Andrew decided to pass. It gave him the opportunity to get his stuff from Nathan’s without him being around. He was just about done packing his clothes when he heard the door open downstairs and Nathan drunkenly stumble in.

“Shit” He whispered. He quickly zipped up his suitcase and snuck a glance out the bedroom door. Nathan wasn’t in sight which meant he was probably in the kitchen eating like he always does after drinks.

Andrew slowly started the tip toe down the stairs and was just about to open the front door when Nathan slammed him face first into it. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He shouted, kicking him in the back of the head as Andrew laid on the floor. “ANSWER ME!”

He stayed silent, whimpering because of the pain. 

“You don’t get to decide that this is over!” Nathan shouted. He locked the door and stormed back into the kitchen, muttering something on his way. Andrew didn’t know what to do. He could stay here and become this victim again but if he left he was dead. He ran upstairs to their room again and pulled out his phone and dialed Pevs.

“Hello? Andrew? Where are you?”

“I need you to pick me up.”

“Why are you crying? What’s wrong? I’ll be right there okay.”

Rich hung up and Andrew grabbed his suitcase and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the damage. His face was bruised and bleeding and the back of his head looked like it was going to spilt open. He heard Nathan come upstairs thankfully and left the bathroom to wait downstairs. The moment he saw the car pull up he was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is mostly on Seguin

Seguin was one of those kids that always wanted to group up. He couldn’t wait till he was old enough to drink and party and do whatever he wanted without supervision. When he was drafted to Boston it was the second greatest thing that happened in his life, first being winning the cup later that year. He got to party with his old friends and his new best friend Brad. Have sex with whoever he wanted whenever he wanted. He didn’t have to cook if he wanted. He could have a dog without his parents being mad when he wasn’t doing a well enough job taking care of him.  
At the end of the 2012 season Tyler broke up with his long time boyfriend Jesse Blacker because the stress of cheating on him all the time eating him up from inside. When some of the guys on the team heard about this and then what happened during the lockout they were pretty embarrassed to even know Tyler.

Dan was not one of them.

He took advantage of a vulnerable, needy and drunk Tyler after the first few wins of the season. He told Tyler he was in love with him and that they should be together. Tyler agreed because he never dated an older guy before and thought it was hot. Dan only wanted Tyler for sex though and when he realized Tyler was going to want more for this to work things headed down hill.   
Dan would yell at Tyler for staying out to late or for flirting with his teammates. He would punish Tyler like he was his dad or something which pissed Tyler off more and made him even more unruly. Then Tyler came home with a hicky one night after going out with Marchand. He tried to hide it under his sweater but Dan saw.   
Pevs awoke to a knock at the door at 2am. He stumbled down stairs still half asleep hoping the door didn’t wake Andrew or Marc.   
He was not expecting Tyler.

He was even more surprised with the black eye Tyler was sporting.

“Can I stay here?” He sobbed. Pevs stepped back to let Tyler in. He got him settled on the couch and some ice for his eye. You could tell it had been done recently from the blood and no scabbing yet. He turned on the TV since there was no way Tyler would be sleeping anytime soon. He then went to grab him a glass of water and when he came back in Tyler was sitting up rubbing his eyes. He looked a mess, poor kid.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Rich asked setting the drink down on the coffee table. He rubbed Tyler’s back hoping to get him more comfortable.   
“I came home, and I was a little tipsy still, and he noticed I had a hicky on my neck, and we haven’t ... you know, in a while, and he...”  
“Dan hit you.”

“Yeah,” Tyler said quietly. “I know Ference has been staying here since the first round and I thought this was probably the best place to go. I don’t want to go back.”  
“You don’t have to.” Rich tells him. He helps Tyler lie down and get comfortable, tuck him in before saying “You just get some rest, watch some TV in the morning will decided what to do okay?” Tyler nods and Rich heads upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

There going back to the finals. It’s been a long journey but there back. It will be harder this time against the Blackhawks but the odds aren’t against them yet.   
After beating the Penguins 4-0 in a series you usually are going to want to celebrate. David & Milan are buying the dinner/drinks tonight, even though Milan can’t drink till after the baby’s born. Most of the team is there except Ference, who didn’t want to run into Nathan. Tyler came but is staying as close as he can to Pevs, trying not to look at Paille. Dougie is awkwardly stuck between the two, didn’t really get a choice on his spot when Rich planted him in his chair. 

Everyone is having a pretty good time and around 11 they start packing it in. Marchy and Segs go grab on last drink at the bar quickly while Savard is starting the car. Rich is standing at the door waiting when Horton comes up to him.   
“So I haven’t seen Andrew in awhile.”  
Rich shrugs “I thought he would be with Bergy.” That’s a lie.  
“Nope” Horton answers. As he walks out of the restraunt he bumps him a bit, almost like he knows something’s up.  
The next day’s an off day. They had optional skate but its unlikely most of them will go. Peverley decides to take Marc shopping in the afternoon though and it’s just Seguin and Ference at the house.

“You know you could have gone with them.” Andrew tells him as Tyler flips through channels “I’m sure that would have been a lot more entertaining than watching the Game Show network with me”  
Tyler shrugs and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch to cuddle with. “To depressing when my own love life sucks balls. At least you’re in the same boat as me.”  
“I don’t even want to think about that.”  
“Sorry”

Ference nods “It’s okay.”   
They end up watching some documentary on trees for about an hour when Tyler’s phone goes off, Ference to absorbed in the show to notice Tyler gets up and walks into the kitchen.   
It’s a text, from Dan.

All it reads is sorry. It makes Tyler want to punch a wall. He knows Dan’s just trying to suck up to get him to come home. He’s just horny Tyler tells himself, get over him.  
Two days later after losing game 1 of the finals they have the day off again. Pevs and Segs decided to go to skate, taking Savard with them so they can go to lunch after. Andrew doesn’t want to leave the house still just watches TV all afternoon since it’s hard to when Savard is home.  
It’s a little after 2 and the guys should be back soon. Andrew’s just about to start cooking himself lunch.  
“I knew you were here.”

Andrew screams and drops the empty pot he was holding. He backs up towards the oven.   
“How the hell did you get in?”

Nathan laughs “You’re so stupid bud. Fucking slut, I knew you were over here sucking Pevs cock just to get him to keep his mouth shut about me hitting you. You’re probably sucking about half the team by now to keep their mouths shut.”

“Fuck off.”

“Make me.”

Andrew has no idea what to do. He’s just about to say something when all of a sudden Horton hits him in the face. He falls to the floor and when he opens his eyes Horton smashes the pot he dropped into his head, over and over.  
“You son of a bitch. I’m going to fucking kill you. You have no right to leave me-“

The pot stops hitting him in the face and he blinks his one eye open and sees Rich and Horton fighting on the floor across from him. Then Marc runs in.  
“Get the fuck out of my house or I will call the cops you bastard.” 

Horts leaves. His nose is bleeding and he spits right on Andrew as he walks by.


	5. Chapter 5

They give Andrew some pretty heavy drugs for the pain. He’s pretty used to pain by now so he doesn’t know why there bothering. He can hear Marc trying to calm down Segs in the hallway and Bergy demanding to know what happened from him. Rich is holding his hand, trying to make him feel better; it’s helping not as much as just knocking him out for a few hours would. 

“Do you want to press charges?”

“No”

“Fer-“

“I don’t.”

About an hour later he’s cleared to go home. He rides with Bergy in his truck while Peverley, Segs and Marc go in there’s.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me something was going on? I thought we were buddies man! I wouldn’t have let this happen to you if you would have told me.”

Andrew shrugs, keeps staring at the road. “Just want to forget.”

“Forget? You need to get Horts thrown in jail man!” 

“No.”

“What do you mean no? Fer he fucked you up bad you cannot just let him get away with this. What are you going to do next year or the year after that or-“

“Just want to forget.” Ference repeats. Bergy stops then, looks at his best friend and sighs. He doesn’t want to let this go. Andrew doesn’t deserve this. Why the hell didn’t he tell him sooner?  
They get back to Rich’s place and head inside. Boychuk and Marchy are there waiting. There probably as worried as the rest of the team, except probably Lucic. He’s probably at home calling Ference the asshole here.

Andrew walks past everyone and locks himself in his room. Segs is being oddly quiet now on the couch while Marc is telling Boychuk and Marchand what’s been happening. Peverley goes into the kitchen and Patrice follows.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks “He’s my best friend Pevs I only want him to be happy & safe.”

“Apparently not if you’re letting Lucic tell his boyfriend that he was hiding at your house.” Rich retorts “That doesn’t sound very ‘Patrice’ to me.”

“I did what?”

“Andrew told me that when he was staying at your house before Lucic got Horton to come pick him up from there and you didn’t stop him. You didn’t suspect anything when he was coming to your place crying and bruised in the middle of the night?”  
Patrice is at a loss for words.

“That’s what I thought.”


	6. Chapter 6

They lose in game 6.

It’s awful, especially in their own building. It’s just awful.

After everything is over and they can leave TD garden, Rich loads the boys into the car. They go to DQ, hoping the ice cream will take the sting away a bit. It really doesn’t.  
“This has probably been the worse year of my life.” Seguin murmurs in the back. “My boyfriend hit me, I lost in the cup finals, I have nowhere to live, I’m going to be traded-“   
“Why do you think that?” Ference asks  
“My season sucked and I bring to much drama to this team. Why would they keep me?”  
“One bad year doesn’t make people give up on you.” Ference informs him “And Patrick Kane brings drama to his team all the time, do you think they’re going to trade him?”  
Tyler nods. He guesses that it’s not true. That this is his last few days as a Bruin, but he can pretend for his friends if he has to.  
They get home late, almost midnight. Savard’s must be asleep already because the lights are all off. Ference goes straight upstairs, says goodnight on his way. His bruises still don’t look like there healing. He wonders if Ference will stay next year. His contract is up but it had been a given he was probably going to stay. Now Seguin’s not so sure.

He passes out on the couch at 2am watching the highlights from the game. When he wakes up in the morning he’s sure he’s going to have a headache but not as bad as it would have been if he had went drinking with Boychuk when he asked.  
Tyler wakes up at 11am. There’s a note on the fridge saying Peverly and Ference went to clean out lockers. Tyler makes himself some toast and goes back to his new home; the couch.  
There are two texts on his phone, one from Marchand telling him he was right, he is pregnant, and one from Dan again.

Come home, I miss you please.  
Tyler blocks his number.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of just filler

Tyler and Pevs get traded on July 4th. Seguin was over at Lucic and Krecji’s meeting Valentina (the baby) for the first time.

“She doesn’t look much like David...” Tyler pondered.

“Not all babies look like their parents Segs.” Lucic told him. Segs shrugged; to be honest he thought the baby looked like Horton more than either of her parents. Same eyes, nose and hair color and skin color.

Tyler’s phone started ringing on the coffee table. He grabbed it and 5 minutes later he was no longer a Bruin.  
“Figures.” He says later at dinner with Lucic, Marchand, Bergeron and Krecji “One mistake and I’m gone.”  
Bergy paid for dinner, told him to say hi to Rich. Tyler got home and most of the lights were off. He assumed it was just Peverley up still to talk about the trade. But when he entered the house he heard a lot more noise then he thought.  
Tyler turned around the corner to see Fer and Pevs making out on the couch. The couch he slept on. In a house where Pevs boyfriend was sleeping right upstairs. His role models are making out right in front of him.

Rich noticed pretty quickly and pulled away.  
“Uh...”  
This was awkward. 

“Look Ty,” Andrew starts.

Tyler stops him “It’s okay. Let’s just forget I saw this. I’m going to go into the kitchen and when I come out my bed will be empty.”  
The two of them nodded and Tyler walked out of the room. Holy crap was all he could think.

On July 5th Ference signed with the Oilers. It probably wasn’t his first choice but he did it. He came down stairs that afternoon and told the three of them he was leaving Sunday. That was two days. Tyler hadn’t even made an effort to leave for Dallas.  
“I think we should get an apartment.” Rich says later when there jogging.  
“Just you and me? What about Marc?”  
“I think he’s going to stay in Boston. I know he’s not playing but he hates flying it gives him headaches and he doesn’t know anyone out there and I think maybe sometime apart might be good.”  
Tyler nods. He has a funny feeling there’s something more going on here. He won’t pry though.  
“Have you heard anything from any of the Stars yet?” He asked  
“That one guy, Jamie Benn, he texted me a few times, told me we should hang when I get there.”  
“Cool.” Pevs replies. Tyler still wishes he was a Bruin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this one kind of short sorry

Andrew was just going to take a cab. His old car has been parked in Nathan’s garage for a good 3-4 months. But of course Rich insisted he take him to the airport.  
“Its fine Fer it’s not like I had any plans besides packing today anyway.”  
They haven’t brought up the kissing yet. It just sort of happened and now it just sort of didn’t. Marc has been acting kind of weird lately too, but he highly doubts Rich or Ty told him.  
To be honest though, Fer could definitely go for a kiss right now.   
They hug for longer than normal friends would outside the car. Pevs carries his bags for him. He gets on a plane and goes to Edmonton.  
About a month later Segs and Pevs get to Dallas. Things have been good so far. Tyler’s made lots of friends. Pevs is a bit quieter, doesn’t do a lot of drinking with them. The Benn brothers take Tyler to the state fair at the beginning of August and he comes home with a hicky from Jamie. His smile is bigger than it’s been in months.


	9. Chapter 9

6 MONTHS LATER 

 

Things have been good in Dallas. Tyler is happy, in love and playing better then he has in a long while. Pevs is enjoying the change of scenery, the heat much better than the snow in Boston. He’s heard from Andrew a bit, he’s been busy being captain and loving it. 

Savard comes down to Dallas in February for Valentine’s Day. Pevs had gone to Boston for Christmas. There trying to make it work.   
Tyler is practically living at the Benn’s these days, only comes home when he needs new clothes. Jamie treats him nice so there’s no problem there. He and Peverley get along, Jordie as well. Tyler had Christmas dinner with them and their parents at Jamie’s, spent New Year’s curled up on the couch with Marshall instead of at the bar for the first time since he was 18. Jamie took him out on Valentine’s Day as well, even brought a box of chocolates to practice for him.

The thing is, everything feels to perfect. Tyler keeps saying something bad has to happen, that Dallas can’t just break the curse of bad things that always were happening to him.  
So he was definitely right about that.

No one ever saw it coming when Rich’s heart stopped. It was probably the scariest moment of Seguin’s life. All of a sudden one of his best buddies, his role model, the guy who was like his big brother is dead on the bench and being rushed to the emergency room. Horton and Thomas and Segs are all trying to find out what happened right away. Savard is going to need a ride there; Tyler definitely can’t drive like this.

Jamie ends up offering, because he’s a sweet Canadian boy with a big heart and can tell Tyler is a fucking mess. Horts and Thomas join the three of them, Jordie stayed behind to make sure the rest of the team is okay, it was pretty scary for the young ones. Fuck it was scary for everyone.  
Pevs needs surgery to correct his heart condition. While he’s in the operating room Jamie calls Jordie to check on the team. Tyler sits with Thomas and Savard, across the room Nathan’s on his phone. He should probably update the Bruins, Bergy, Marchy and some of them are probably a little worried. Ference sent a text saying he was getting a flight out there but Tyler still hasn’t replied.

Peverley is out of the operating room around 10pm, he hasn’t opened his eyes yet but apparently to the hot nurse he’s doing okay. Savard sits by the bed for as long as possible, doesn’t want to miss when he wakes up.  
Ference gets there at midnight and takes a cab to the hospital. Seguin meets him at the entrance and he comes up to the room with him.  
“Horton had to leave with his team so you should be fine. Thomas went home but he’s going to come back in the morning.”  
Ference nods. They get to the room and he sits in the other chair beside the bed. After about 20 minutes Savard finally has to go get some coffee so Seguin and Benn go with him.

Andrew lays his head on the bed and holds Peverley’s hand and closes his eyes and prays.  
“Fer?”


	10. Chapter 10

Ference looks up and sees to brown eyes staring down at him.

“Oh thank god.”

Peverley laughs slightly trying not to jostle any of the tubes and IV’s hooked up to him.

“Took me long enough eh?”

“Stop joking around. I’m so glad, I thought you died.” Ference tells him “Why didn’t you tell us you had a heart condition?”

“Didn’t want to worry you guys anymore then you already are about life.”

Ference scoffs “This is a lot more important than anything else Pevs.”

Marc comes back in then. He launches towards his boyfriend, tears up a little. Andrew gives them some space and goes to the waiting room for a while. He sends some update texts and then falls asleep in the chair. It has been long as day.

The next few days are most the same. The Stars leave on a road trip to St Louis and Marc has to go back to Boston for a doctor’s appointment. He almost cancels but Rich insists he goes.  
Ference pretends he caught cold in Dallas to miss a few games. He stays at the hospital and watches shit TV with Pevs just like old times. It’s not until the 4th night that things change. Pevs is lying there watching Andrew eat his dinner, silently wishing he could have a bite of his bacon cheese burger. When Andrew’s done he lies down beside him like always and turns on the TV. Pevs taps his shoulder though and he rolls on his side.

“I’ve missed you, you know.”

Ference smiles “I’ve missed you a lot too. It’s hard not really having anyone to talk to, especially about last year. I told Smyth but it’s just not the same as you.”

“I don’t like that you’re not sleeping in my guest room anymore. It’s lonely when Segs isn’t around.”

“Why don’t you get Marc to visit more?”

“Andrew,”

“What?”

Rich leans over and presses their lips together softly.

“Oh”  
Rich snorts but it’s in a good way. He leans back in. There’s no way Andrews going to stop now.  
They sleepily kiss a few more times before Andrew pulls away.

“I love you.” He whispers

“Love you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

Andrew has to go but to Edmonton eventually. The day that Rich is let out of the hospital he goes. He knows Marc is taking good care of him. And Seguin is around too so he shouldn’t be worrying.  
He can’t stop thinking though. Are we together now? Is he going to break up with Marc? Holy shit I’m in love with Rich Peverely.  
When he’s back in Edmonton he hears a few things from some of his old Boston teammates. It’s mostly checking on Peverley things, how he’s doing, when he’ll play again, etc.  
Andrew even got one from Horton. It didn’t say anything personal. It just asked if Peverley was doing much better. He replied yes and that was that.  
About a week later though when he gets three different calls from three different numbers with the Columbus, Ohio area code he’s oddly confused. He ends up leaving it for a day or two when he gets a text again from one of those numbers.   
This is Ryan Johansen; can you please give me a call? Thanks :)  
At first he was going to ignore it again but he doesn’t really even know what it’s about and if these guys are really trying to get a hold of him it could be serious. After the game against the Kings he gets home and dials the number on his cell.

“Hello?”  
“Hi this is Andrew Ference you asked me to call you yes?”  
He hears some guys shouting something in the background “Yeah actually I did. We have some serious questions about Nathan Horton.”  
“... Why?”  
More mumbling before “Well... uh we kind of think, well-“  
“WE THINK HE’S HITTING OUR FRIEND!” Someone shouts loud enough for Ference to hear in the background.  
“Shut up Cam.”  
“But it’s true!”  
“Listen,” Andrew stops them to say “If you think something like that is happening to your friend why would you be calling me?”  
“Well,” Johansen starts again “Jack Johnson said... well he mentioned that he used to abuse you too so-“

Andrew hangs up.  
He doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want people to consider him as a victim of abuse.


	12. Chapter 12

At the end of the season Tyler goes down to Boston when Marchy and Bergy have the baby. He’s going to stay with Savard for a week and then crash on Lucic’s couch for a weekend to watch Valentina while Lucic and Krecji go to a wedding. He asked Pevs if he wanted to come but he seemed more interested in staying in Vegas a couple extra days with Andrew.  
When his flight lands he grabs a cab and texts Jamie that he’s there. He didn’t want him to worry more then he already is. Jamie wanted him just to come straight to BC with him but Tyler really wanted to meet Marchy’s daughter.

She’s cute. Bergy named her Katerina, she looks a lot like him anyways. It’s weird to him how much she’s like her parents compared to Lucic’s baby. After super when the baby starts a meltdown Tyler heads to Savard’s. When he gets there though he does not expect to see him crying on the couch.  
“Marc? You okay man?”

Marc nods pulls out his phone and shows him the text.   
I slept with Fer, think we should spilt up

Tyler acts surprised of course, he knows if he doesn’t Marc will know he knew about this the whole time. He cheers him up with some talk about Dallas and how shitty his flight was. It works and they eventually go to bed. In the morning he gets up and Marc makes pancakes. He tells Tyler how Boston’s been this year. It doesn’t really sound like much has changed except for a few teammates. He’s going to half to meet them later when he goes out with some of his ex-teammates for dinner so he thinks a little prep of who’s who is a good idea.  
“Spooner’s Dougie’s best friend, Fraser’s the little whore who is trying to steal Thornton from Boychuk, Reilly Smith’s kind of nice but you can tell he could end up down the wrong road if you really persuade him.”

Tyler nods, they seem like nice kids but he’ll probably end up hating them all for stealing his job here. He loves Dallas but Boston at least made it close to the cup almost every year. In Dallas you have to work for things like that. They couldn't even beat the Ducks this year.

What he doesn’t except though is when he gets to Marchy’s later that afternoon and sees Dan Paille and Reilly Smith making out on Marchy’s couch through the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this I was going to make it Paille & that Spooner kid but this made a little bit more scenes. Also sorry for anyone who isn't a fan of Smith & Hamilton cause these next few are very dedicated to them

“You know Reilly Smith right?”  
It’s a stupid question. Jamie and Reilly were on the same team for awhile, he obviously knows him.  
“Yeah, how come?”  
“Well, I went to Marchy’s today and, well, I totally saw Smith and Paille making out on Marchy’s couch while he was upstairs with the baby. I told him too and he had no idea!”  
Tyler’s just, he’s pissed. He knows he should be because Dan and he broke up over a year ago and the fucker hit him for fun. It’s just he was in love with him before that. You can’t just get rid of all the good memories. Even if there were more bad then good.

Though Tyler really wishes he could get rid of all his Dan memories.

He and Jamie finish their call. After that he watches Baseball while texting Pevs about the whole situation. He agrees it is messed up but tells Tyler not to meddle for his own good. It really isn't his business and he knows better.  
He avoids Smith every time the run into each other at Bergy’s & Marchy's. He doesn’t see Dan again till Saturday at Lucic’s. He’s going with them to this wedding, so is Campbell so at least it’s not just the two of them in the living room. Finally Krecji comes down stairs and gets Tyler to come with him to show him where all of Valentina’s toy’s and PJ’s, and other baby stuff are.   
Babysitting there kid isn’t hard. She mostly just laughs at everything Tyler does and stares at her toys until he picks them up and shows her how to use them. She eats all her dinner and then falls asleep on his chest while there watching Frozen. He face times with Jamie for a bit who thinks it’s utterly adorably. It’s almost 11 in Boston when he finally puts her in her crib and goes downstairs to crash on the couch. When he wakes up a few hours later however he can hear two people giggling in the background. He checks his phone and it’s already 2am. He thinks it’s coming from the backyard and goes to investigate. 

Not again.   
Reilly and Dan are making out on the back porch. It’s not heated really, more sweet and everytime Reilly pulls away he’s smiling. God he has no idea what an asshole Dan is. He’s probably using him too, a good lay who’s stupid enough to believe he loves him.

When Brad takes him to the airport on Monday he asks for Reilly’s number. Brad knows what it’s for but he’s his best friend so he hands it over. They hug goodbye and Tyler get’s on his plane to BC to see his Benn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all Dougie :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dougie & Smithy Chapter!

Dougie Hamilton witnessed everything.

He was 19, knew to keep his mouth shut for a few years to stay on the team. He saw when Horton would scream at Andrew for not doing what he said, the times when he would brush by him in the hallway a little too rough to be normal. He noticed when Andrew came in with bruises and black eyes, when Segs hid under a hoddie for 3 weeks to hide his own. Dougie knew better then to bring it up though.

When Reilly Smith came to the team he fell in love. He was used to just sleeping with anything that moved it took him awhile to realize it. It was almost meant to be when Reilly asked after his first season with the B if he could move in with Torey and Dougie. 

The crappy part was that Reilly was kind of dumb when it came to his advances. He always just thought he was being friendly when he would let him wear his hoodie’s and wrap his arm around him when they were watching movie’s late at night. Dougie kept trying though and Torey soon caught on as well, which made it awkward as fuck in that apartment. Especially when Torey would brust out laughing at his attempts to flirt over dinner.

Then September came and when Reilly came home crying and locked himself in the bathroom after his contract negotiating meeting Dougie gets a little worried. He’s noticed Reilly spending a lot of time with Paille lately. Dougie had never been a fan of him even if he hadn’t known he hit Seguin.

He knocks on the door to the bathroom a few times but gets nothing so let’s Reilly be. For a few days after that Reilly’s really quite doesn’t say much to Torey or Dougie. When he finally signs his one year extension he comes home and asks Dougie if he wants to order Pizza. There playing COD while they wait when Reilly spits out that he’s pregnant.  
“You’re what!?” Dougie says, abruptly pausing the game and turns to look at Reilly. 

Reilly looks down at his hoodie, plays with the string for a second “It was an accident but I don’t want to get rid of it. I haven’t told anyone besides you though. Not even my brother.”  
“Who-“  
“You know who. Don’t be stupid Dougie”  
He’s going to punch Dan Paille in the face next practice, well probably not but it’s the thought that counts.  
“Have you been to the doctor?”  
“Yeah... I just don’t want to talk about it yet. I should probably tell him hey?”  
Dougie nods even though Reilly’s not looking at him. That Saturday Reilly tells Dan at their place. Dougie watches, peering from behind his bedroom door. He can tell Dan is just pretending to be happy but won’t say anything to Reilly. It seems to make Reilly feel a bit better though; he starts to tell people including his brother and management. A week after that he asks Dougie if he can still live with them when he has the baby. He heard Patrice offer him there spare room after the game the day before and thought Reilly might take him up on it so he’s pretty relived when he says he isn’t.

They get back from a road trip in November and Spooner, Krug and Dougie are grabbing dinner, Reilly and Dan going back to their apartment. They stay out for an hour and then Krug picks up and spilts. Spooner dumps Dougie at his apartment and chirps him about his mustache until he gets inside. He didn’t see Dan’s car which kind of surprised him. He’s pretty shocked when he opens the door and Reilly runs into his arms. His shaking a bit and when Dougie pulls back he’s got a black eye that’s bleeding a bit still.

He’s definitely going to punch Paille now.


	15. Chapter 15

Seguin is half asleep watching the Chicago vs. Detroit game on the couch with the dogs while Jamie’s making super. Jordie was watching with him but he got a phone call and went into his room about 15 minutes ago. When he comes back out he goes into the kitchen. He looked kind of worried.  
There half way through dinner when Jamie asks him about it.  
“Why do you look so sad dude?”Jordie doesn’t say anything back. Jamie looks at Tyler confused. Why the hell would he know if Jamie doesn’t?  
“Seriously did someone die and you’re just not telling me?” Jamie asks again

“Reilly Smith is pregnant.”

Tyler doesn’t say anything else for the rest of the night. He didn’t even ask how Jordie knew or why he was upset about that. He went to bed earlier then he has probably in his entire life. In the morning he wakes up and hears Jamie talking on the phone with someone next to him so he gets up to go to the bathroom. He assumed it was just one of their teammates but when he comes back in to ask Jamie if he wants to split a shower he finds out different.   
“So that was Patrice Bergeron”  
“Why are my ex-teammates calling you?”   
“Dan Paille knocked up Reilly Smith and then punched him twice in the face yesterday. And he’s my ex-teammate to. Team Canada remember?”

Of course he did.

“He’s such scum.” Tyler says later at practice to Pevs. “God I wish he would go to jail. I wish him & Nathan would just die in a fire or something. Leave us alone forever.”  
Peverley agrees with him like always. He’s a good friend like that. Pats Tyler on the back and heads to train in the gym while the rest of the teams on the ice.   
Later that night when there on a plane to Chicago after beating the Wild, he pulls out his phone and texts Smith’s number.  
Sorry this happened, know exactly how you feel. Need to talk this is my number  
He falls asleep not long after.

Two weeks later after their third straight win at home the team goes out and gets wasted. Tyler hasn’t thought much about the Smith/Paille thing since that text and it’s been nice winning, things clicking again like last year. He gets up to go grab him and Jamie another beer when Jordie comes up and sits beside him at the bar.  
“Smith and me used to be a thing.” He says it so quick and quietly Segs almost misses it.  
“Oh,”  
“Jamie kissed him though one night when he was drunk and I broke up with him. It was stupid but it made me jealous and I didn’t like it. This isn’t much better. I don’t even think Jamie liked him.”

Tyler doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t really want to know that the slut that stole his ex-boyfriend has dated his current boyfriend too.   
He doesn’t tell Jamie he knows. It gets awkward too, like when Jordie asks if they should buy him a baby gift for when the Bruins come in January. All Tyler wants to shout is No he can get his own boyfriend to buy his gifts. He still won’t say anything yet, he doesn’t want Jamie to leave him so he’ll pretend Jordie never told him. He really just wishes he never met Smith.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter. I'm thinking aobot writing a more Seguin/Benn based squel some time soon. I'm also planning on wiriting some Jeff Carter/Mike Richards and James Neal/Paul Martin soon. Any thing else you would like to see let me know

Dougie kisses Reilly after they go crib shopping.

Reilly’s been flirting with him all month. He can definitely tell it’s flirting because friends don’t suddenly get ‘scared of thunder’ and need to sleep in your room for 3 nights in a row. Friends don’t hold hands in shopping mall parking lots. So Dougie took action. After he and Spooner got the crib upstairs and into Smith’s room Krug went back to the car with Spoons to get the matching rocking chair and swing. Dougie grabs two cokes from the fridge and settles on the couch, Reilly slides in right under his arm as always. It’s quite for a moment and then they lock eyes and then there kissing.

It’s a good kiss in Dougie’s opinion. He’s kissed a lot of dudes in the last 3-4 years and this has got to go in the top 10. They pulls away after a second or two and then there kissing again until Spooner comes back in followed by Krug who drops the swing as soon as he see them.  
That night Reilly sleeps in his room again but for different reasons. 

About a month later Dougie gets confronted by Paille. He keeps things civil even when Dan starts almost trying to threaten him. Saying things like “Don’t mess with my baby” and “I know where you live”. Dougie’s not really worried though he knows he could take Dan any day.  
The trade deadline comes around and the Bruins trade Paille to the Rangers to make cap space for the off season. Reilly’s not 100% sure what’s going to happen now. He kind of thinks he should get a lawyer but then his fear switches around to fear of going into labor and complications and just plain worrying about every scenario playing out awful.  
The day does come in May. There out of the playoffs thankfully so there at home and Dougie drives like a maniac the whole time.   
Tammy’s born at 1am May 9th 2015. It’s not until normal awake people hours that the rest of the team comes to meet her. Everyone says she looks like the Smith’s, definitely nothing like Dan. 

He shows up around 6:30 that evening with flowers but Dougie’s not an idiot. He tells him to fuck off and that Reilly doesn’t want him in the baby’s life or his own. Dan almost tries to fight him but Bergy’s there before anything can happen, breaks them up and get’s Dan out of there.  
Dougie proposes an hour later. Reilly wouldn’t want things any other way.


	17. Chapter 17 - Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone who read this i apperciate it greatly!

Jamie takes Tyler to BC after the playoffs are over. Jordie wanted to go to Boston to meet Reilly’s baby but neither Jamie nor Tyler really cared. It’s not really there life anymore. Tyler finally tells Jamie he knows when there in BC. Jamie appoligizes for not saying anything and explains things a bit clearer. It’s not like Tyler’s past isn’t awful either and there’s no way in hell he would ever dump Jamie.   
Two weeks later in Edmonton Ference finds out on ESPN that Nathan Horton has been arrested for sexual and physical assault to one of the Blue Jackets. They don’t say which one but if Ference had to guess it’s probably one of the younger ones, Johansen probably isn’t that close with the older guys.  
Ference and Pevs eventually tell all their friends there together. It seems to upset Bergy but that’s another story.   
Jamie and Tyler get engaged the next summer and get pregnant in 2017.

 

And for once in everyone’s life things seem okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kind of short but I'm like 90% sure I'm writting a squel :) Also I hope no one is mad I didn't really write much about Edmonton or Columbus, I had intended to write a chapter with Ference in Edmonton and Horton in CBJ but just never got around to it. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
